School Again
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: My third fic. It think it's kinda cool. The SM and YGO characters join up to go to school. What will happen? Find out! Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Prinsu: This next fic will be about... you guess. *If you can't guess, you are majorly  
  
weird.(I hope I'm not insulting anyone.) READ THE TITLE! So now that the Battle City Finals  
  
are over and the Sailor Stars adventures are over as well, the yamis have been seperated  
  
and everyone now needs to survive something harder than ever, HIGH SCHOOL. There are new   
  
beginnings. (I hope everyone survives.) REVIEW!! please, I beg of you, give me IDEAS!  
  
Now you may read on....(with a VERY sweet and innocent face on)()_()  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
This is 4 years later...  
  
*********************  
  
Ages:  
  
All Yamis:18 (or 5018 if you count that)  
  
Yugi:16  
  
Marik:16  
  
Bakura:16  
  
Tea:16  
  
Seto:16  
  
Joey:16  
  
Tristam:16  
  
Duke:16  
  
Serenity:15  
  
Mai:17  
  
Hotaru:16  
  
Rini:15  
  
Mokuba:15  
  
Teachers are...  
  
Inner Scouts:19  
  
Amara:21  
  
Michelle:20  
  
Setsuna:25  
  
Darien:29  
  
Principal:Ishizu(what a surprise!) she's 23  
  
Secretary:Queen Beryl(mwhaaaaaa) age:you would like to know that, wouldn't you?  
  
Administrator:Pegasus(YGO Gang in trouble)age:around 30ish  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
New Beginnings:  
  
"HOTARU!!! WAKE UP LAZY!!!!!!!" Rini shouted to wake up Hotaru.  
  
"What!"Hotaru said sleepily.  
  
"It's time for school, remember? The first day of High School?"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Hotaru quickly got dressed and ate breakfast and waited for the bus to come  
  
so that they could go to Domino High.  
  
At Yugi's house...  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!! IT'S SCHOOL!!!!"Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Alright already."  
  
When Yami was finished with his morning routine, they also waited for the bus to come.  
  
At school....  
  
Everyone was very tired.  
  
"Had fun sleeping, Yami?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda overslept..."  
  
"So did I.."  
  
"That's strange, I didn't feel it was that hard to get up." Yugi said.  
  
"Well, you for one have already gone to this school before, so I wouldn't be  
  
talking," Ryou Bakura said.  
  
*Hotaru walked in*  
  
"Hi," Hotaru said to the YGO gang. "You people seem nice to hang around with.  
  
"Yeah," Rini jumped in.^_^  
  
"May we have a seat?" Hotaru asked politely.  
  
"Sure," Joey said.  
  
"So, uh.... we just moved here from Tokyo." Hotaru and Rini said in unison.  
  
"Oh, we just moved here from Egypt." the yamis lied.  
  
"Wow, there are three pairs of look'a'likes."Rini said pointing to Yugi and Yami,  
  
and you know the rest laughing.  
  
"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Bakura chimed in, half lying.  
  
"So, I guessing we'll be introduced to this school."  
  
"Yup, you girls and them(pointing to yamis) are to be introduced this morning."Yugi said.  
  
Tea corrected,"No, Yugi, we have a new principal and new teachers, we won't have to."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: The next chap you will meet the so called "teachers". (the sailor scouts! yay!)  
  
See ya then. (review please) 


	2. Surprising Principal and Teacher, Bad da...

Prinsu: Yay! I got reviews! MY beloved pairings! Here are some: ( but I won't be using them  
  
'till later chaps.) Tell me what you think of them:  
  
Hotaru/Yami Marik  
  
Serena/Yami Yugi  
  
Amy/Yugi  
  
Raye/Tristan  
  
Lita/Duke  
  
Mina/Kaiba  
  
Rini/Mokuba  
  
Setsuna/Pegasus  
  
Amara/Marik  
  
Michelle/Yami Bakura  
  
(the others? I have no idea.....)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. Sure wish I did though.....  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Chap 2- Surprising Principal, Bad First day of school  
  
"Good Morning students. I would like you to know that we have a new principal. And I will now  
  
retire. So we will have new teachers and a whole new staff as well."  
  
"I wonder who the principal is." some kids asked.  
  
"Now I would like you to meet your principal. Now I'm outta here!"  
  
Most of the YGO cast had their jaw wide open, especially Marik.(guess why)  
  
"Hello, I am you new principal, Ishizu Ishtar. Please call me Ms. Ishtar. I am here to greet  
  
all the classes so I better get going. Here are your new schedules. You will all go to   
  
all the same classes together, since that's how I arranged things. Your new homeroom teacher  
  
will be, Rei Hino, otherwise known as Ms. Hino. Goodbye now."  
  
Now it was Hotaru and Rini's turn to have their jaws wide open.(one guess why?)  
  
"Pssst..do you know her? Yami Marik asked Hotaru and Rini.  
  
"Yea." they answered in unison.  
  
"I know the principal VERY well.. she's my sister." Marik said.  
  
"Excuse me, is there a problem you four?" Rei asked.  
  
"No miss, just a minor setback." Marik nervously said.  
  
"Okay, but the next time that happens, you will be assigned detention."  
  
Rini and Hotaru tried to be REALLY good. If they had to stay in detetion with Ms. Hino,  
  
they would be the ones to blame for letting them be late for a sailor scout meeting.  
  
"Okay class, since today is the first day of school, I would like you all to introduce  
  
yourselves. Stand on the back wall and say your name."  
  
"My name's Hotaru."  
  
"My name's Tea."  
  
"My name's Tristan."  
  
"My name's Rini."  
  
"My name's Yugi."  
  
And so on so forth.  
  
"Hey Rini, Hotaru. Isn't the teached hot?" Yami Marik asked.  
  
"Ummm..." they answered."I don't think I can answer that.  
  
"Ahem. Shouldn't you be listening?" Rei asked them once more." Since this is the second  
  
attempt, Hotaru, Marik, Yami Marik, and Rini will now have detention with me after school  
  
today. Now would you care to join us?"  
  
"Uh huh. Fine."  
  
"As I was saying, verb tenses are very hard........" and so went the lesson."Your homework  
  
will be tonight is to finish chapter 2 in your book. Have a nice day."  
  
Rini and Hotaru were worried sick while going to their next period class.......  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: As I've said over many times, please review. I can't wait to turn my beloved story   
  
into a horrifying nightmare! Mwahahahahaha!_  
  
Eric453: Calm down. Don't worry, she won't do that. She just ate a lot of sugar^_^  
  
Prinsu:MORE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Next Session

**Prinsu**: OMG!!! I have gone nuts, I know it. I need to update my stories...lol I hope you all are ready, I tried to make this chappie long to make up for the months I haven't updated.  
**Disclaimer**: I never owned Sailor Moon or YuGiOh.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: Next Session, Even Worst**  
  
'Eek!!!!!!! We've landed ourselves into detention with Rei!!!! Watch her kill us later for making us late for the meeting.....let's just hope we can stay out of trouble' ,borh Hotaru and Rini thought.  
They both walked down the hallway to their next class, with the friends they made. "Hey, you two. Is your next class PE???" Marik asked all of a sudden.  
"Yea. Don't you pay attention? The principal said that we would all have the same classes together..." Hotaru explained.  
"Oh...." was all the came out of his mouth.  
For those moments, all they did as talk and then finally reach the gym. Hotaru was obviously worried as she didn't like PE.The others on the other hand were happy to know that this lesson weren't going to have written lessons.  
"Good morning class! Welcome to a fresh day of PE!!!!!!!" exclaimed a very cheery voices.  
Hotaru and Rini turned to see 2 people, whom, were even more surprising than Rei. 'I can understand Mina being PE teacher, but Serena????' Hotaru thought midly to herself.  
"Now I'm Ms. Aino, and this is my assistant Ms. Tsukino. Our first unit will be combat, as that is what Ms. Ishtar requires."  
Tristan turned again to face the two girls(Hotaru and Rini.  
"What is with all these hot teachers???" he asked bluntly.  
"Well....erm...we dunno...."  
"Is there a problem here???"  
All three turned to see Ms. Tsukino, the teacher asst, whose probably been looking after the students while Ms. Aino was talking.  
"No..erm...I accidently....erm...I mean...we accidently dropped our....um....makeup thingys..." said Rini holding up her transformation brooch and Hotaru's transformation device as that was all they found.  
"Yea, and...erm, I found it on the floor, and.....erm, asked if it was theirs........yea...,"Tristan finished.  
"Yes, but, if you find something on the floor that is not yours, please give it to one of us," Serena continued, "I'll keep your..um..makeup thingys 'till after class." she concluded, holding out her hand to recieve the two items.  
Rini and Hotaru obediently gave the two things to Ms. Tsukino, and watched her walk away.  
"Man, that close, another minute there, and I'd've thought we'd get detention for sure. Good thing you girls have those items." Tristan nearly exclaimed in a whisper.  
They nodded their heads and turned their attention back to Ms. Aino, who finally concluded her instructions. That left all three of them dumbfounded as they did not listen to any of it.  
"Now, take a soft ball and take turns throwing it to one another. The other person must dodge it, this is an important part of combat."  
All the students went to go get a ball and found a partner. Rini and Hotaru were one, of course. They found the rest of the YGO gang partnered up with eachother. Most of them did pretty well.....Rini turned to face Hotaru with the ball, and then stopped.  
"Hotaru, you know, if you don't feel comfortable with this, you can always tell the teachers, I'm sure they'd understand."  
"That's alright Rini. I think I can handle this. I'm not as weak as I was before I was ...reborn, so that's oaky. Besides, if I were really a senshi, this'll be easy right?"  
"I guess your right...."  
With that, Rini threw the ball, and Hotaru dodged each one easily. That is, until she sensed something strange. It came from the YGO cast, and straight from their millenium items. Rini stopped. She too sensed it. Hotaru started losing control, and on her forehead was the sign of Saturn. Rini, even with better control showed the mark of the moon. They glowed brightly and people started to stare. The YGO cast sensed something different from them, and kept away from the time being. Mina and Serena were hit the strongest when they saw this. Mina started in.  
"Okay class, you keep working while I take these two down." She took Rini and Hotaru by the hand to their office. "So...what happened back there?" Mina started.  
Rini saw Hotaru faint as she said that.  
"Hotaru!" Rini shouted as the light of the mark became stronger, "Hotaru! Wake up!"  
They waited for moments, and Rini started explaining about the items. Hotaru slowly regained conscious and finally awoke. She too started explaining.  
"I dunno, and then I started losing myself to the alter ego, and that ended there." Hotaru finished.  
"I see...well...I don't think they're evil in any sort of way, but they are strange. But there's no proof they're on our side," Serena jumped in, "here, you two, take these back."  
She handed them the items she took earlier in the class, and they soon headed back to the gym.  
"Well, class, that's all the time we have today. Since today's a half day, you will go home and eat lunch, and stay there until tomorrow. If anyone has detention or anything of the sort, please report to that classroom immedietly."  
All the students went out of the gym and headed out. Rini, Hotaru, Marik, and Yami Marik went to their homeroom. Rei was waiting for them. Marik followed his Yami in saying to keep away form them, and Marik didn't quite understand why.  
"Okay, you four, seperate for the next hour. There's not much to do. I will hand out the wkshts and you will complete them all or it's homework."  
They worked on that for hte next hour.  
  
At the temple for the scout meeting.  
"What's keeping those three??"  
  
Back at school.  
"Alright, you are dismissed."  
Yami Marik and Marik headed out leaving Rini, Hotaru and Rei together.  
"You two have to really learn to behave yourselves. We can't have a one hour delay everyday."  
They headed to the temple to find everyone else.  
"What kept you???!!!" Amara asked.  
"Detention..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Prinsu:** How'd you like that chappie. Sry, no romances yet....but I promise in future chappies. Plz review. And I need more votes on the couple pairings. I los tmost of them, but that's all. Cya next chap!


End file.
